


Cat and Mouse

by AstroLatte



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Chat Noir Is A Total Bottom, Dirty Talk, Genderbending, LadyNoir - Freeform, Light Bondage, M/M, Male-Ladybug, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5361971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroLatte/pseuds/AstroLatte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"From the sleepy Parisian street, those outside the Dupain-Cheng Design Studio are none the wiser of the exchange taking place behind its walls."</p><p>Chat Noir finds himself trapped in Ladybug's game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat and Mouse

From the sleepy Parisian street, those outside the Dupain-Cheng Design Studio are none the wiser of the exchange taking place behind its walls.

“Nghh! Ah!”

Chat Noir almost collapses when the vibrator stops. Instead he braces against the makeshift ropes made of fabric and tries to steady his breathing. He wonders if Ladybug’s finished with his fun, but when Chat makes the mistake of looking over to his partner, he sees him sat at his workstation looking delighted at how messed up and wanton he is.

Ladybug is watching him from a chair. Still dressed in his costume, Chat recognizes the bright grin as his ebony hair brushes along his masked face in the dark. When he motions to search for the remote, Chat gulps in breaths of air before it’s too late.

The vibrations come back stronger than ever and Chat throws his head back as the bell on his collar rings in the night. The toy’s shifted inside him and now it’s pressing right over that little bundle of nerves.

“Oooh...oh shit..."

Chat’s shaking on the floor, trying to keep his screams muffled to keep their situation quiet. The last thing he needs is for Ladybug’s neighbors to burst into the real-life fashion designer’s studio in concern, only to see Paris’ famous superhero duo in the midst of foreplay.

Although, at the moment Chat’s wound up so tight, so dizzy with pleasure, he’s completely senseless to the point where he wouldn’t even realize if someone figures out Ladybug and his little game.

“You look so cute,  _mon petit minou,_ ” Ladybug’s voice whispers through the studio as he steps along the squeaky floorboard. Chat pants, looking up at his partner, green eyes meeting blue like the grass touching the sky. "Do you enjoy it?"

"Ah...y-yes, my lord."

Ladybug turns up the vibrator and Chat’s lucky that when his mouth falls open involuntarily, the scream is silent. Chat gasps and shifts around helplessly, desperate for release.

He can’t help but concentrate on the sweet pleasure he feels and before he’s even realized, he finds himself rocking his hips against the grip. It doesn’t do anything to relieve the tightening in his stomach, or shift the vibrator away from his prostate.

“Do you want me to take care of you?” Ladybug asks, his red clad fingers running along Chat’s chin and he feels himself unable to answer. He’s feeling it all too much to form words. “Or do you want to continue using the toy?”

The toy is fucking him, constant and torturous. Beads of sweat form on Chat’s brow but he’s too overcome to care. His hands still bound, he feels his partner slither onto his lap, his erection rubbing against his own. His enjoyment of the show obvious.

“My...my lord…” Chat moans and he’s close, so close to throwing his head back and sobbing out loud. “Please…”

He feels Ladybug lean closer, tangling their tongues together in messy, open-mouthed kisses. Grinding against him, Chat feels himself teetering over the edge.

“My lord...can I…”

“Yes,” Ladybug grants as a huskily whisper in his ear and Chat comes undone in his costume.

“Mmh - ngh!”

Chat rides out his orgasm and is absolutely wrecked, panting heavily as Ladybug pulls his chin up to face him. The blond feels that his cheeks are flushed deeply and hopes his mask can hide the worst of it. But there is so much adoration in Ladybug’s eyes that Chat can barely stand it.

“You did so well, _mon petit minou,_ ” he says, blue eyes sparkling and Chat feels elated from the praise of the partner he’s pined for so long. Nuzzling into the red of his partner’s costume, Chat feels the fabric being untied from his hands. “I’ll fuck you properly now.”

Chat mewls in response, watching with hooded eyes as Ladybug unzips his costume open, releasing his still leaking cock from the mess in his trousers.

“Let me hear you say it,” Chat hears the man whisper in his ear. “I want to hear you say you want it, _mon petit minou._ ”

“I want you...my lord,” the blond man sighs, feeling his partner position him on the floor. His body is already getting hot again, feeling Ladybug’s now ungloved fingers reach to his sensitive opening to remove the vibrator.

“You want me to what?” he asks innocently, blue eyes shining from behind his red mask. “I need you to be specific.”

“F-fuck me,” Chat whines needly, bucking against his partners hand. “Please, my lord!”

Ladybug swallows Chat’s whines with a kiss and proceeds to fuck three fingers into his hole, already stretched from the toy. The kiss is rough and sloppy, leaving them both panting by the end of it, with Chat biting at Ladybug’s lips as he struggles to kiss back.

Ladybug’s rough with his touch, crooking his fingers harshly until he has Chat writhing on the floor.

“Ah!” Chat moans, cheeks red as he tries to cover his face with his gloved hands. Uncaring about the time constraint on their masks, as he couldn’t be more exposed to his partner if he tried. He feels Ladybug removed his hands and he’s all mess again, feeling his erection stiffen against his abdomen. “Please...please...ah!”

The dark haired man moans as he releases his cock from the waistband of his costume, taking a moment to glance at the blond who is seconds from completely coming apart on his studio floor. He’s so pretty and needy and Ladybug enjoys feeling his hole wrap around his cock.

“Oh god…”

He’s taking Ladybug’s cock so well, all the way to the hilt each time and Ladybug wants to show him how good it feels to be fucked hard and raw until Chat doesn’t have control over his limbs. He wants to wreck him entirely.

Chat’s tighter than before and Ladybug finds himself groaning and sweating as Chat’s hole sucks him in, rim stretching around him, pink and eager.

Ladybug groans. Chat’s doing all sorts of things to him and he can’t get enough of it all. Chat’s whining around his fist now, the sounds going up in pitch when Ladybug speeds up. He pounds into Chat’s body, quick and little rough because Chat likes that. His cock drips precum and Ladybug wonders if his has ever cum untouched before.

Chat clings to him, mouth open as he gasps and cries, throwing his head back when Ladybug’s all the way inside him, filling him up and satisfying him. His eyes fall shut and his legs quiver when Ladybug starts thrusting faster to cum into him.

“My lord…”

He stares up at Ladybug with gorgeous half-lidded emerald eyes that Ladybug can’t escape. Between thrusts, he pulls himself shakily to Ladybug’s ear, sighing in a breathy whisper.

“ _Je t‘aime_...”

The words are honest, sweet and full of desire. Ladybug pulls his partner closer, smashing his mouth onto his as they both topple over the edge.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a post on Tumblr with someone's head-cannon of a genderbent-Ladybug and Chat Noir with Chat calling him "My lord" and I had to write porn about them because I am sinful trash.
> 
> I cannot find the original post - but if anyone else knows what I'm talking about please put it in the comments so I can find the OP and give them credit. Or message it to me over at astrolatte.tumblr.com!


End file.
